Use of communication networks for distribution of entertainment, collectively referred to as “multimedia entertainment content”, or “content”, continues to gain popularity fuelled by the decreasing cost of equipment and bandwidth to the home, and emergence of interactive personalized services. These services include TV programming, pay-per-view (PPV), video-on-demand (VoD), games, as well as Internet access.
In general, at a subscriber's site, a subscriber terminal (e.g. client, receiver, decoder, set top box, or media player) is connected to a television or video monitor. The client receives and processes such content from a remote video server and provides them to the television based on the user's selection through a local controller. The user has the option to select for viewing one of a plurality of channels, which are broadcast from a head-end or streamed from a server with pre-stored content files.
Additional conference sessions (e.g. video and/or audio sessions) may be provided through separate communication channels to a separate communication device at the site.
There is a need for a system and method to provide access to or control aspects of the conference session without using a separate device.